


Innocence in a Young Girl

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [24]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Gen, Prose Poem, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie receives a mysterious letter. But who could the author be? Based on the Lolita novel and the films. Rated T to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence in a Young Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here's a new Alternate Universe Full House story I cooked up. It's a twoshot - my first one, of course - and it's kind of based on Lolita – the book by Vladmir Nabokov and the two films (the 1962 film and the 1997 film).
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the stories, songfics, poems and crossovers I cook up from time to time.

Innocence in a Young Girl

Eight-year-old Stephanie Tanner couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her. As she read the letter – which had been addressed to her – in her hands, her sky-blue orbs scanning every word, she felt filled with dread.

_"You're beautiful, your eyes are like after the rain,_   
_after I feel the euphoria of dancing in it._   
_You make me feel alive again._   
_I know it is wrong._   
_I know I'm wrong, for feeling about you..._   
_The way I do._

_"I don't want you to let go._  
 _I want to be yours,_  
 _I want to know I make you smile on the inside._  
 _I want to know that when we kiss,_  
 _I make you weak;_  
 _I make you feel like you'll never have strength again._  
 _I want to touch you,_  
 _explore you, feed my desires_  
 _that have kept me awake._

_Needing you..._  
 _Like the sweetest air._  
 _When I'm gone,_  
 _you'll be the last image through my mind._  
 _Your face is my moonlight._  
 _And your eyes are my sanctuary._

_Somewhere we can lose ourselves,_   
_and never tell the world..._   
_Of our forbidden love."_

She couldn't believe it. This person who wrote the poem – whoever it was, was kind of...not right in the head.

She sighed as she picked up the letter, put it back in the envelope, and put it in her secret hiding place – her sock drawer that only she had access to.

Then she sat down on her bed and began writing her own poem.

_I have received a letter,_  
 _so shocking to me._  
 _It displays so many images_  
 _of a really sickening reality._

_It tells of a man_  
 _and he has a sickening fantasy,_  
 _of me as a nymphet, which is very scary_  
 _and involves only me._

She stopped and looked at her poem. Yep, it definitely looked fine.

Then she looked at the clock. It read 9:00 PM. So, she headed off to bed.

However, the letter - every sentence, every word - followed her to her dreams.

And when she woke up, there was one thing she knew.

Her life would change. It would never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope it's really good so far. Sorry if it's short; I prefer quality over quantity.


End file.
